


Tell Me a Story

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [56]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tell me a story </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Get me through the night</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Dawn will rise</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea when I wrote this. I'm going through my poetry file labeled 'good poems' (which, my criteria was very different 10 years ago, FYI) and found this. And reread it, and said, "What the hell?" So there's that.

Tell me a story   
Get me through the night  
Dawn will rise  
Dawn will   
.  
The willows weep  
As the sky gloomily bleeds  
I think – I know? –  
The story ends  
The story ends   
And that I know – I think? –  
Is where we begin  
.  
Mama Mama, can’t you hear?  
Your demons are calling my name  
.  
Tell me I’m the hero, Mama  
Tell me I’m not damned  
(I’m damned)  
.  
\- One, two,  
The story goes,  
There was a hero.  
Brave and strong and perfect.  
Three, four,  
The story goes,  
He died for you and me.  
Five, six,  
The story goes,  
The end.  
The end.  
What kind of story is that? –


End file.
